Piano Solitario
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: "Un piano en un bar solitario. Un chico que lo toca como si al siguiente segundo fuera a morir. Un extranjero que no puede evitar chasquear los dedos al ritmo de la música de forma discreta. Una mirada fugaz y sin otra intensión que no sea mirar."


_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz~_

 _ **Summari:**_ " _Un piano en un bar solitario. Un chico que lo toca como si al siguiente segundo fuera a morir. Un extranjero que no puede evitar chasquear los dedos al ritmo de la música de forma discreta. Una mirada fugaz y sin otra intensión que no sea mirar."_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Los años 20's, bares, bebidas y ya… Nada realmente importante~_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Esta historia había nacido de una canción para morir en mi cabeza en soledad… Hasta que claro, una de ustedes me pidió algo con la palabra "Piano" fue entonces que la idea resurgió y aquí esta, se salvó de la temida trituradora XDD_

 _Será algo sencillo, están advertidas…_

 _Y antes de iniciar quiero decirles que esto NO es como "Compositor de Amor"… La música clásica y yo nos estamos divorciando lentamente (¿?) XDDD_

 _Sin más que agregar, vamos adelante~_

 _ **.**_

 _ **zero_0234:**_

" _Sé que dijiste lo de "Compositor de Amor" pero lo siento, no salió nada parecido a eso~_

 _Igualmente espero que te guste un poco u.u_

 _De nuevo gracias por participar en mis dinámicas."_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Piano Solitario ~*~**_

 _Un piano en un bar solitario._

 _Un chico que lo toca como si al siguiente segundo fuera a morir._

 _Un extranjero que no puede evitar chasquear los dedos al ritmo de la música de forma discreta._

 _Una mirada fugaz y sin otra intensión que no sea mirar._

 _Dos sonrisas tranquilas, tan pequeñas que nadie notará porque nadie ahí está lo suficientemente sobrio para darse cuenta de nada._

 _Una nueva razón para beber ahí, una nueva razón para a tocar con el alma._

Eran los años 20's, Arthur Kirkland llevaba apenas unas semanas ahí en el nuevo continente.

No buscaba nada en especial, quizás algo de suerte y un buen bar en el cual pasar sus solitarias noches.

La suerte tendría que esperar, y el bar, bueno, ya llevaba unos cinco sin encontrar el ambiente adecuado. Todos le recordaban a su lugar de origen, esas tierras de las que había escapado.

El mismo ambiente en el que los caballeros de clase alta iban a perder su juicio un rato con bebidas fuertes y música familiar.

Arthur en cambio no iba a perder el juicio sino a recobrarlo un poco.

Era pues el sexto bar que visitaba, ese en especial lo había estado evitando debido a que era pequeño y estaba un poco apartado de los otros, como si los mismos grandes bares lo estuviesen rechazando.

Era el tipo de lugar en donde se harían tráficos de sustancias ilegales sin que la policía lo note porque no se sospechaba de un lugar pequeño y atascado de gente de baja economía.

Arthur entró y se sentó en la barra tratando de no llamar la atención, había más gente de la que se hubiese esperado, gente de todo tipo, desde aquellos de clase baja, hasta hombres como él, luciendo trajes casi elegantes.

Claro que de Arthur solo era la fachada, su ropa había hecho el viaje con él a través del mar, el dinero, se había quedado en Londres en la cuenta bancaria de sus padres.

Pero su ropa era cara, vaya que lo era.

El bar era igual a muchos otros, algunas mesas esparcidas por el lugar, una barra con blancos altos y un piano solitario en una esquina mal iluminada.

Arthur tuvo la repentina idea de que él era ese piano, apartado de todo lo demás, desentonando descaradamente en cualquier ambiente que estuviera, y aun así luciendo caro y sin poder pasar del todo desadvertido.

Pidió su bebida y apartó sus pensamientos solitarios, en eso momento serían solo él y su bebida.

No supo cuando, en qué momento, pero las teclas resonaron sorprendiéndolo a tal punto que casi volcó su bebida.

Un hombre joven estaba sentado al piano, calentaba sus dedos en notas rápidas y al azar que resonaron por todo el local animando a la gente a prestarle atención, incluso acallando algunas de las pláticas y transformando el ruido del bar en un murmullo casi tímido, como si nadie se atreviera a entorpecer el ensayo del joven pianista.

La primera canción fue recibida con aquel repentino silencio, pero después de ella la música acompaso las animadas pláticas que se reanudaron casi por orden del piano, Arthur no habla con nadie y por ello pudo apreciar cada toque, cada cambio de ritmo, cada nota salida de esa esquina.

Ya no era un piano solitario, era un acompañante que llegaba a cada mesa y deleitaba los oídos de todos los presentes con sus melodías divertidas y enérgicas.

Arthur tuvo que luchar por no mover sus pies o cabeza al ritmo de aquella música casi hechizante.

El Jazz siempre le había parecido ser música de instrumentos de cuerda acompañadas por algunos de viento, el saxofón, sobre todo, pero el joven sabía aprovechar cada tecla de su piano para que nadie echará en falta aquellos sonidos tan característicos de la música Jazz tradicional.

Arthur se encontró yendo a ese bar tan seguido como podía, a veces había algún saxofonista que decidía acompañar al joven del piano, a veces incluso se le unían gente al azar con voces de acompañamiento.

Como cierto día en el que una joven dama de aspecto y ropas finas se había levantado a cantar alguna melodía de su memoria, Arthur había estado tan impresionado cuando se enteró de que aquello eran meras improvisaciones, que el pianista simplemente se limitaba a tocar y acoplarse a quién se quisiera unir a él.

Y Arthur lo entendía, a veces la música del piano era tan mágica, tan seductora, que incluso Arthur había aprendido a seguir el compás chasqueando sus dedos cuando la música lo atrapaba de más.

Ese día el bar estaba más vacío de lo normal, el joven pianista se sentó en su banco y empezó a tocar para llenar el lugar con una música más calmada y a un ritmo algo decadente que por supuesto, las pocas parejas aprovecharon para moverse en un vals romántico en medio de la pista.

—Es muy bueno ¿no? — Arthur apartó la mirada de la espalda del chico con cierto sobresalto, la voz se había dirigido a él, venía del bar tender que rellenaba su bebida desde la botella.

—Lo es…— Contestó Arthur con cierta vergüenza, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado mirando tan fijamente al hombre del piano, pero de alguna forma le pareció vergonzoso ser descubierto.

—Alfred Jones… La viva imagen del talento para la música…— Comentó el bar tender, seguramente aburrido por la falta de clientela, y bueno, Arthur era ya un cliente regular así que no le sorprendió que el dueño del negocio le hablara con esa familiaridad. —¿Sabe? Él demuestra que la música es algo sin barreras… he oído que toca para la clase rica de vez en cuando, lo han invitado a bares elegantes de gente importante… él toca y la gente rica disfruta de la música y entonces viene aquí a tocarnos esa misma música sin cobrar ni un centavo— El hombre dio un suspiro como lo haría un padre orgulloso al hablar de sus hijos.

—Digno de admiración…— Respondió Arthur dándole otra mirada ligera, la forma en que los hombros se movían al pasar las manos sobre el teclado era casi hipnotizaste.

—Me han preguntado cómo es que un hombre puede tocar así… los rumores advierten que solo la inspiración de una dama podría ser la causante de tal entrega a la música, pero Alfred toca así desde muy joven… vino aquí a los 15 o 16 años, como supo que no obtendría una sola gota de alcohol de mi parte se conformó con tocar el piano en esa esquina solitaria… Solo el cielo sabe qué clase de vida llevaba antes de descubrir la música— Arthur no podía imaginar a un joven de esa edad tocando en solitario y sin embargo cada nota llevaba años de práctica bien marcada.

Esa misma noche, al salir del bar se encontró con el joven pianista en la salida, Arthur estaba esperando que le entregaran su abrigo, Alfred mantenía una animada conversación con un hombre que tocaba el saxofón, Arthur lo había visto acompañándolo varías tardes en el bar.

Por lo que Arthur alcanzaba a oír, Alfred le estaba suplicando al otro que se presentaran juntos a algo que sonaba importante.

—Vamos amigo… Sé que odias esas cosas, pero es una oportunidad única, te lo digo, he ido varías veces, las instalaciones son de una productora profesional… si lo logramos seremos famosos…— El mesero regreso justo en ese momento con el abrigo de Arthur y Arthur se entretuvo poniéndoselo solo para poder escuchar un poco más, incluso sacó algunas monedas y fingió contarlas, dándole unas cuantas al mesero que lo despidió con más alegría después de recibir la propina.

—Ese es tu sueño Al… Sabes que no soy tan bueno para algo más grande que este bar— Alfred soltó un suspiro que se tiño en blanco debido al frío clima de afuera.

—¿Qué dices amigo? Tú eres de los mejores… pero no voy a insistir…— Arthur al fin salió al frío, paso por frente a los dos músicos y su mirada se cruzó con la de Alfred. El impactó fue sorprendente, jamás lo había visto de frente, Arthur estaba más acostumbrado a ver su espalda.

Descubrir los ojos tan azules, el rostro tan bien parecido y otro sin fin de detalles mareo a Arthur mucho más de lo que el alcohol lo haría.

—Debo conseguir un saxofonista antes del martes…— Alfred por supuesto apartó la mirada y siguió hablando con su amigo como si nada, Arthur pretendió seguir su camino también, lamentándose de que ese cruce de miradas solo hubiese durado unos segundos y que el impacto de ese choque solo hubiese sido para él.

Pero era lógico, Alfred jamás lo había visto y si lo había hecho no era lo suficiente para causar una impresión digna de recordar porque Arthur solo era un cliente más entre todos los que frecuentaban el bar.

—Hay muchos que deben ser buenos… cualquiera tocaría contigo Al—

—Ya sé, pero me preocupa no conseguir uno a tiempo— Arthur apenas y escuchaba ya su voz en la distancia, y entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo se dio la vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos, se plantó frente el joven llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

—Y-Yo lo haré…— Declaró Arthur diciendo lo primero que le paso por la cabeza, que, por supuesto era un sinsentido, Alfred elevó las cejas con completa sorpresa, su acompañante los miró a ambos con una mirada similar.

—Bueno, ya está… te veré después— Comentó su amigo, le palmeó el hombro y los dejo a solas, Arthur no sabía que estaba haciendo, sus piernas ya empezaban a temblar y tenía la garganta seca.

—Soy Alfred Jones ¿Tu eres? — Arthur se movió junto al otro para no estorbar a la gente que caminaba por la acera, ocupando exactamente el lugar en donde había estado el otro músico.

—Arthur Kirkland— Respondió, hubo un apretón de manos fugaz y ligero, Arthur se maldijo por haberse metido en esa situación.

—¿Entonces tocas el Saxofón? No luces como alguien que lo toque— Arthur paso saliva, no, claro que no lucía como alguien que tocara el saxofón porque Arthur no lo tocaba, ni siquiera sabía de música o instrumentos, lo más cerca que había estado de tocar algo había sido en la escuela básica, cuando había tocado el clarinete para la banda sonora de la escuela.

—Okay, mira… hay un productor que me ofreció una prueba, espera… te daré la dirección— Ya que Arthur no había respondido Alfred había tomado la palabra nuevamente y rebuscaba en su abrigo entre algunas tarjetas sueltas que sacó de su bolsillo, le tendió una a Arthur.

—Es aquí… al reverso esta la dirección… Si pudieras ir conmigo mañana temprano sería genial ¿Vendrás? — Arthur se quedó paralizado mirando la tarjeta que Alfred le había dado.

—Sí, claro…— Respondió apenas, sin saber cómo explicarle a Alfred que solo había mentido para llamar su atención, claramente lo había logrado, pero estaba metido en un problema mayor.

—¡Genial! Te veré mañana a las 9 en esta dirección ¿Sí? No olvides llevar tu saxofón si tienes uno— Arthur asintió, no le quedaba nada más que hacer al respecto.

—¿No necesitas la tarjeta también? — Preguntó tendiéndole de nuevo la tarjeta a Alfred, él negó ligeramente sin recibirla.

—Quédatela, he ido ahí un par de veces, conozco el camino de memoria… debo irme, pero te veré mañana seguro ¿sí? — Con aquello Alfred metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo y se echó a andar sin una gran despedida, Arthur se quedó quieto antes de emprender su propio camino a casa.

Eso estaba mal, era un completo desastre.

La primera vez que hablaba con aquel chico y ya lo había arruinado.

.

.

.

Paso toda la noche recriminándose el hecho de haber mentido. Y por si fuera poco se convenció de que no podría volver a aquel bar jamás.

No solo había arruinado sus escapadas nocturnas, sino todas las posibilidades de conocer a Alfred.

Pensó en mil maneras distintas en las que podría haberse acercado a el chico, en todas le parecía demasiado forzado, lo que le dio una clara revelación. Alfred lo ponía nervioso y no eran como los nervios normales que sientes al hablar con alguien nuevo, eran el tipo de nervios que te dejaban sin habla, que te ponían las rodillas de gelatina y las mejillas hirviendo. El tipo de nervios cuando te enfrentas a alguien que te agrada lo suficiente como para darle tanta importancia a la primera impresión.

Pero eso ya no importaba, Arthur había arruinado su primera impresión y con ello todo lo demás.

Antes de dormir trató de decidir lo que debía hacer, Alfred no tenía manera de encontrarlo, si Arthur no asistía a la cita y tampoco volvía al bar todo sería olvidado. En cambio, sí Arthur asistía a la cita -con el riesgo de volver a actuar como un tonto- se disculpaba con Alfred por la mentira, sus caminos igualmente se separarían de manera incómoda y Arthur igualmente era probable que dejase de frecuentar el bar para evitarse la incomodidad.

Lo viera por donde lo viera le atraía más la idea de desaparecer sin decir nada.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano por la costumbre de su rutina, era una mañana especialmente fría y con tormenta de nieve.

La imagen de Alfred esperándolo bajo la nieve, con el aliento saliendo en blanco y con la mirada decepcionada al notar que Arthur no iba a aparecer, le calo hasta los huesos.

Se vistió apresurado, se puso su abrigo más cálido y salió al frío en busca la dirección marcada en la tarjeta.

Le tomó varios minutos llegar al lugar indicado, la imagen de Alfred esperándolo se hizo nítida, real.

—Hey, ¿Te quedaste dormido? — Arthur sintió los nervios subir por todo su cuerpo, ya había decidido desaparecer sin disculpas así que no sabía cómo comenzar, ni siquiera se había molestado en pensar un discurso de disculpa para la causa.

—Y-yo…— La voz le salió débil y vacilante, Alfred se inclinó seguramente para alcanzar a escucharlo, eso lo puso más nervioso. —N-No puedo hacer esto… lo siento— Logró articular, Alfred lo observó con curiosidad, Arthur estaba seguro de que su cara ardía en rojo vivo.

—Tranquilo… no es— Alfred dio un vistazo a su alrededor como esperando recibir ayuda de algún lado. —¿Te gustaría tomar un café? Estaremos más protegidos del frío ahí — Alfred señaló hacía la acera frente a ellos, en una pequeña cafetería que en esa tormenta de nieve parecía ser el refugió perfecto, Arthur no supo si asintió o solo siguió al otro cuando se empezó a mover, pero de un momento a otro ya estaban entrando en la cafetería.

El piso era de madera y el aroma a café le inundó los sentidos, tranquilizándole de alguna forma.

Se sentaron en silencio y ordenaron antes de que alguno de los dos hablará.

—Lo siento de verdad…— Habló Arthur con más firmeza, aunque su rostro se volvió a sentir caliente en cuanto Alfred lo miró directamente.

—No hay problema, no eres el primer musico que se echa para atrás conmigo… De cierta forma ya lo esperaba, me pareció que te ofreciste solo en un arranque de valor ayer…— Sus bebidas llegaron soltando un agradable humo en promesa de calidez, Arthur al fin sintió sus nervios recomponerse.

—Sí, lo hice en un arranque… No estaba pensando con claridad— Admitió Arthur avergonzado, Alfred le dibujo una sonrisa ligera, Arthur sufrió una pequeña taquicardia en consecuencia.

—Como dije, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, llegaste como caído del cielo y te ofreciste sin preguntar siquiera… Debí adivinar que no funcionaria, nada es tan fácil— Arthur bajó la mirada sintiendo el peso de la culpa por haber engañado a Alfred así. Sintió la necesidad de explicarse, pero el miedo a verse como un tonto le dejó sin palabras. —Aun así, te agradezco que vinieras… hubiese sido peor que me dejarás esperando con este clima— Declaró Alfred con un suspiro resignado.

—No tocó el saxofón— Dijo Arthur bruscamente, mirando a Alfred a los ojos en una nueva oleada de valor, Alfred lo miró claramente sorprendido. —Esa es la razón por la que no puedo ayudarte… no es porque no quiera, es que yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento— Las palabras se derramaron fuera de él como una cascada inevitable.

Alfred tardo en salir de su sorpresa, después la confusión tomó sus rasgos.

—Bueno, eso explica perfectamente porque me estás rechazando, pero…— Y Arthur lo sabía, pero no explicaba porque se había ofrecido desde un inicio.

—Escucha… solo, estaba algo mareado y me confundí un poco… Así que, de verdad, de verdad lo lamento— Era una excusa patética, pero Alfred asintió tomándola como cierta, después de todo Alfred no lo conocía de nada, no tenía por qué saber que aquello era solo una mentira más.

Después de ese café sus caminos se separaron tal y como había predicho Arthur, con incomodidad, con una despedida simple y sin ningún significado. Arthur casi sintió que podía echarse a llorar cuando vio la espalda de Alfred perderse en la distancia, pero el sentimiento que albergaba por el pianista no era tan fuerte y él ya se había resignado a que ese iba a ser el desenlace inevitable, así que siguió su camino como debía ser.

No volvió al bar en esos días.

.

.

.

Alfred le estaba contando la historia a Ludwig en el bar donde tocaba, de alguna manera no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa aventura tan curiosa.

—Bueno, supongo que era lógico que lo hiciera, llevaba meses frecuentando el bar y observándote tocar— Opinó su amigo con calma, Alfred no entendió bien.

—¿De qué hablas? Fue súper raro… Es decir, ni siquiera toca un instrumento…— Su amigo le dio una risa burlona.

—Alfred no creo que su interés en ti sea musicalmente hablando… Aunque su método para acercarse no fue el mejor— La mente de Alfred hizo clic al fin y sintió su rostro encenderse como una cerilla.

—¿D-de qué hablas? Arthur es…— Se sintió escandalizado, nervioso y torpe, todo a la vez, su amigo lo observó con total sorpresa por su reacción.

—¿Arthur es…? — Elevó una ceja, Alfred se sintió ser juzgado con solo la mirada acusatoria. Ludwig sabía exactamente lo que Alfred pretendía decir en defensa y de pronto a él también le pareció horrible que aquello saliera de su boca y alguien pudiese escucharlo.

—Arthur es un caballero perfectamente agradable… pero no creo, no me pareció que tuviera ese tipo de interés por mí— Se conformó con decir eso, aunque no sonaba para nada a algo que él diría, más bien le sonó a otra excusa más sofisticada para exponer su punto.

—Bien, te lo voy a enumerar así… aunque parece que ni tú te crees lo que acabas de decir…— Su amigo se recargo hacía atrás en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —Arthur frecuentaba este bar, le gustaba observarte tocar pero nunca se acercó, después escucha una plática entre nosotros y se deja llevar por un impulso que lo pondría en ridículo, y sabes, pudo simplemente no asistir a la cita que le diste, pero era día de tormenta y él prefirió pasar la vergüenza de decirte la verdad a dejarte esperando bajo la tormenta de nieve— Alfred sintió más calor subir a su rostro y un vuelco en el estómago.

—Cualquiera con un poco de humanidad hubiera preferido asistir a la cita a dejarme esperando bajo una tormenta— Argumentó Alfred, su amigo le dio una mirada irónica.

—Sí, cualquiera lo habría hecho, pero Arthur tenía más que perder si asistía a la cita… Y antes de que digas otra excusa dime ¿Lo has visto recientemente por aquí? — Alfred no entendió la pregunta a la primera, cuando lo hizo bajo la mirada sintiéndose repentinamente mal.

—N-No le dije nada malo… ni siquiera hablamos tanto— Alfred trató de analizar toda su plática con Arthur buscando palabras que pudieron herir los sentimientos del otro, se alivió al no recordar ninguna.

—Ya, no pongas esa cara… No te estoy culpando, solo estoy diciendo que es lógico que no esté por aquí… no se cometen ese tipo de errores y los dejas pasar como si fuera nada… En todo caso no es tu culpa, no tenías manera de saberlo, olvídalo ya— Pero Alfred dudaba poder hacerlo tan fácilmente, la impresión que Arthur le había dejado se transformó en algo casi tangible y sofocante.

Los siguientes días no pudo hacer más que volver a pensar en él de una manera casi compulsiva. Sobre todo, cuando se sentaba frente al piano del bar.

A veces deseaba poder verlo una vez más y pedir una explicación, otras veces deseaba no hacerlo nunca para poder dejar pasar el asunto. Todo se reflejaba en su música, la melancolía se reflejaba en cada nota, incluso la furia. Era casi el sentimiento de un amante abandonado por su gran amor.

Y entonces casi un mes después lo vio entrar al bar, no estaba tocando el piano y su camuflaje entre la gente que atestaba las mesas del fondo le permitió ver como Arthur observaba el piano un minuto antes de sentarse en la barra, bastante lejos de todo, solitario, dando un aire refinado y ausente.

Alfred se empezó a poner de pie y sintió un brazo detenerlo de golpe, Ludwig le tomaba el brazo con firmeza, le negó con la cabeza.

—Solo voy a…— Pero ni Alfred sabía que pretendía ir a hacer. —Quiero hablar con él…— Explicó casi desesperado, el agarré de su amigo se aflojó un poco.

—Has lo que quieras… pero no creo que sea tu mejor idea, Alfred— Dijo su amigo secamente antes de soltarlo, Alfred empezó a caminar hacia la barra y sintió sus latidos ir a toda velocidad. Nadie le estaba prestando atención, pero se sentía observado a cada paso que daba.

Como pudo se deslizó en el asiento junto a Arthur, el británico tardó unos segundos en notarlo y cuando lo hizo su rostro se volvió completamente pálido.

—Arthur— El nombre salió natural de sus labios porque ese nombre le había rondado los pensamientos día y noche haciéndolo creer que llevaba años pronunciándolo.

—A-Alfred… no esperaba verte hoy— A Alfred le tomó dos segundos comprender la frase dicha, por supuesto, Alfred no tocaba diariamente ahí, aunque trataba de hacerlo, ese día en especial era como el día predilecto de sus descansos en la música, seguramente Arthur había pretendido ir en ese día minimizando las posibilidades de topárselo. Darse cuenta de ello le supo un poco a decepción.

¿Por qué alguien que le prestaba la suficiente atención como para aprenderse de memoria sus horarios y hábitos, se tomó tantas molestias para evitarlo?

—Sí, no estaba en mis planes tocar, pero vine con unos amigos…— Contestó simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros, quería preguntarle a Arthur todo lo que lo había atormentado esas semanas, quería una explicación concreta y lógica. Incluso quería una declaración. Pero el peso de las palabras de su amigo fue más fuerte, no, no era buena idea.

No era buena idea tratar de exponer a Arthur solo por un capricho suyo, no era buena idea porque si Arthur aceptaba tener sentimientos por él ni siquiera sabría que decir al respecto, no era buena idea pedirle explicaciones de su desaparición del bar porque se suponía que él no debía sentir alguna culpa de ello.

—¿Te gustaría que tocara algo para ti? — Preguntó en cambio mirándolo con atención, Arthur lo miró asombrado y confundido, después asintió con suavidad, con los ojos verdes reluciendo sobre las mejillas un poco coloradas, Alfred sintió su pulso descontrolarse solo por esa mirada. Era más que una explicación clara. Entendió de pronto como es que Arthur lo miraba.

Una mirada fija, ardiente o más bien apasionada. Anhelando algo fuera de su alcance.

Se puso de pie y camino hacía le piano, siendo seguido por esos ojos fijos solo en él.

Para Alfred, que había tenido miles de ojos encima esa le pareció la más arriesgada en toda su carrera musical y su vida como tal.

Había tenido algunas declaraciones antes, la mayoría rechazadas torpemente, y es que Alfred no sabía muy bien como corresponder los sentimientos de la gente, mucho menos ese tipo de emociones apasionadas que él reservaba solo para su piano.

Sin embargo, con Arthur le pareció más sencillo de manejar porque Arthur no parecía esperar nada de él, nada más que una canción, un momento para seguir observando desde la distancia.

Y entonces si era solo eso, Alfred se sintió capaz de corresponderle.

Tocó una tonada tras otra, concentrándose en solo sentir la mirada verde sobre él, sintió incluso que podría saber cuál de todas las miradas en su espalda era la de Arthur.

Dejó de tocar solo cuando la mirada se apartó de él, miró hacia atrás en mitad de la canción y descubrió a Arthur en la entrada, con su abrigo puesto y dándole una última mirada que le supo a despedida, se levantó de golpe interrumpiendo su música, jaló su abrigo de los percheros volcándolo con todos los abrigos en el proceso y salió al frío aun tratando torpemente de envolverse en el abrigo mientras seguía caminando detrás de Arthur.

Lo alcanzo casi dos calles más allá, cuando lo jaló del hombro Arthur lo miró casi con horror, con eso descubrió que no se había esperado que Alfred saliera a perseguirlo.

—E-es tarde… lo siento, no quería interrumpirte, parecías tan inmerso— Alfred asintió torpemente y después negó sin saber muy bien por qué.

—¿Vas a volver un día de estos a escucharme? — Preguntó apresurado, ansioso.

—Y-yo…— Arthur bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño. —No creo que sea buena idea…— Soltó Arthur al fin, con la voz calmada, ausente, Alfred sintió una desesperación inmensa apoderarse de cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Sin pensarlo tomó el rostro de Arthur entre sus manos y lo beso con toda la intensidad que lo estaba arrastrando.

Arthur soltó una nube de aliento blanco cuando el beso se rompió, con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la impresión.

—No me dejes esperándote— Pidió Alfred con el aliento saliendo en pequeñas y aceleradas nubes blancas.

Arthur bajó la mirada totalmente enrojecido y cuando la levantó de vuelta Alfred notó el brillo intenso de algo vivo y real en el par de esmeraldas.

—No lo haré…— Susurró Arthur con una sonrisa tan bella como las canciones que Alfred amaba.

Y ese fue el comienzo. Un comienzo impulsivo y loco que llevó al pianista a tocar cada noche con más pasión.

Mientras un joven extranjero, apenas adaptado a la vida americana, lo observaba atento.

Chasqueando los dedos al ritmo de cada nota, admitiendo que Alfred tenía un encanto mágico al tocar.

Sintiendo vuelcos en el estómago cuando de pura casualidad escuchaba el rumor de que aquel pianista tenía un nuevo amor, porque sus canciones eran más alegres, más apasionadas.

Guardando el secreto de que Alfred caminaba con él de la mano todas las noches después de tocar, que lo besaba siempre que podía tomarlo por sorpresa, que le susurraba un "tocaré para ti" todas las noches que Arthur lo acompañaba al bar.

Todos esos secretos eran suyos, al igual que las sonrisas discretas que aparecían cada vez que entre la distancia y la música sus miradas se cruzaban.

Arthur pensó que era el cómo ese piano solitario, y le alegraba serlo porque eso significaba que sólo Alfred sería capaz de amarlo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _Sé que es una idea bastante simple y posiblemente con muchos agujeros, pero realmente a veces prefiero inclinarme por lo simple~_

 _¿Alguien ha escuchado la canción "Pianoman" de Billy Joel?_

 _Bueno, en un tiempo adoré esa canción, la ponía como una loca todo el tiempo, me la sabía en español y la cantaba a todas horas. Me parece una canción preciosa, incluso hice un guiñó a ella en "Compositor de Amor"~_

 _La historia es que dejé de oírla y cierto día mi mamá la puso y la repitió recordando que yo la adoro… La cosa es que tenía tanto sin recordarla que la letra me vino muy escasa, y esta idea surgió porque siempre quise escribir algo para esa canción._

 _Al ser una idea tan vaga la descarté de nuevo XDD_

 _Días después hice el concurso y una de las ganadoras me pidió algo con la palabra "Piano" y bueno, no tuve que pensarlo mucho~_

 _Estoy satisfecha con el resultado, creo que va bien con la canción que de alguna forma inspiro esto~_

 _Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte, sigan pendientes para más actualizaciones~_


End file.
